


【柚天】关起门，谈恋爱

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: ＊现实背景，双方退役＊乱乱的趣味脑洞，我写来纯属好玩＊不准上升真人，平行世界，严禁碰瓷
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. （一）

又到了每年的休赛季，不同主办方的冰演也在陆续开始，羽生自从退役以来，除了日常留在tcc教小孩子之外，就是在休赛季的时候到处跑冰演。一群黑子们总是称他在休赛季疯狂吸金，可是粉丝们却觉得只有这种时候才能经常见到鲜活的柚子，纷纷表示钱包什么的都不是问题。

更厉害的是那群日本贵妇团们，他们追冰演的程度早就超过了其他人，为此，ANA航空公司和旅游团合作，专门开辟了一条旅游线路方便贵妇们跨国追冰演。

今年JSF除了那些正经老牌的冰演外，还专门设计了一场特殊的冰演，地点就选在了日本仙台——羽生的老家。

既然以羽生为噱头，这个冰演自然是邀请了羽生作为主场嘉宾出席。JSF下了这么大的力也是为了捧新上位的太子，图的就是多参加冰演至少能在观众面前混脸熟。除此之外还另塞了两个下一步要捧的小男单进去，名义上说是指派历练，实际上都是为了以后铺路。针对这件事，羽生倒是没什么意见，大不了就躲懒称病，整场冰演让你JSF自己玩去，不管是票房还是冰演的招牌完全都与我无关。可是商量到最后，羽生还是选择参加。

参加的原因不用太用心分析也知道，仙台这个地方对他来说的意义非凡。

不过除了仙台的不同意义外，还有JSF承诺羽生在这个冰演上拥有绝对的话语权，这种退让让他不得不卖他们一个面子。况且拥有这种权利，他想请哪些人都是他能够决定的，这一点很重要。

冰演一共两天两场，结束之后的第二天还有一个简短的记者见面会，可以算得上是很有排面的官方冰演，而且借用羽生的名义发出邀请，这也是滑圈内难得一遇的事。

羽生早早地按照安排好时间定下人员名单，冰演主办方开始通过官方渠道来联系全国各地的选手，提前告知也好方便他们准备。

邀请的嘉宾都是按照羽生喜好自己定的，除了米莎这类老朋友，还有车车和宇野他们，另外tc这群他向来玩的很好的“娘家人”是在必邀之列的。当然，必不可少的自然是金博洋，他千方百计拐回家的小可爱。

确定关系后的两个人，因为身份的原因时常分隔两地，每年只能抓住休赛季的时间相聚。可偏偏休赛季也是冰演最多的时候，他们跑全程的冰演至少都要用掉两个月的时间，更别提羽生这种身上背着座长名分的人，他需要耗费的时间和花费的心血比其他选手多的多。

这样一来一往两个人能够相聚的时间更少了，所以每次冰演上的碰面让他们两个也是十分的珍惜。特别是这个以羽生为主的冰演，他是一定要把金博洋薅来陪他的。

公费旅游谁不觉得香呢？

冰演的日子数着数着便也到了，tc一队人打包飞来的路上没少揶揄金博洋，本着此刻不欺负，到了日本就有人护的原则，这一群人卯足了劲地在言语上敲打他，生怕一个不注意，这颗被拱了的白菜受到来自资本社会的污染，变得不再具有革命友谊的“纯洁”。

金博洋的白眼都快翻上了天，把蜘蛛侠眼罩一拉，谁也不理，直接睡了。

等到飞机落地时颠簸起来才把金博洋从睡梦里颠醒，桶总鄙视地瞅了他一眼，下一句真想让他起来把口水擦擦再走。

到了日本的一群人只见到了冰演的接待方，安置好住宿后还没见到羽生就找不到金博洋的踪迹了。还用问吗？明摆着是“暗度陈仓”去了。

羽生结弦和金博洋之间的小九九别人不知道，他们tc的人还能不知道？自家白菜被人拱了那么久，还是一声不响上了三垒之后才回家告诉他们两个人睡了，一众队友在安回去下巴的同时，还不忘了戳这时候装鹌鹑的金博洋脑门，甚至想凿开看看里面是不是写满了羽生结弦四个大字。

不过睡也睡了，拱也拱了，白菜自己也长了腿跑向那只猪，就算他们再觉得是自家孩子被人骗了，也管不了这个心甘情愿被骗的人。

好好的傻子还是个孩子，这可怎么办呢？

宠着呗，否则打包跑去隔壁找大尾巴狼再也不回来了那可怎么办？

这不刚到人家地盘就偷偷溜去约会了，也不知道是从什么途径跑的，他们谁也没发现。

其实就在这一群人纳闷疑惑的同时，久别重逢的两个人就在他们楼上一层的某个房间里，已经滚床单滚到天昏地暗。

克制了自己兽性的某只本土大灰狼，到最后只折腾了一个回合就抱着人去浴室泡澡，他倒是很体谅怀里睁不开眼睛的人是刚刚经历过长途跋涉才降临他身边的，所以将人打点干净抱上床，安安稳稳地抱在一起睡到夜幕降临。

陆陆续续，其他邀请到的选手已经按照原定时间飞抵日本，根据主办方的安排，两场冰演井然有序地进行着。

羽生的退役并不代表他花滑事业的终止，反而是另外一个高潮的开端。他的心思奇巧，冰演在他的构思与安排下办的十分成功。冰迷们在最后返场群舞时候的尖叫声，几乎要掀翻了冰场的棚顶，这都得益于羽生的人气和冰演的完美呈现。

羽生在最后谢幕前用一段神奇走位的滑行悄悄地蹭到金博洋的身旁，镇定自若地牵起他的手向两侧的冰场边跑去。

金博洋还像往常一样，这种时候只喜欢闷着头疯狂地拉着身后一群人往前跑，羽生任由他拉着向前滑去，笑的一脸纵容，盯着他的目光无比温柔。

对于那些日常流连于冰上的选手来说，冰演不外乎是最能放松心情的一项活动。没有了比赛的压力和紧张，没有了训练的繁重与枯燥，冰演带给他们的是释放天性的玩闹，都是一群十几二十几岁的青年人，就算是上了赛场再沉郁，下了赛场也会恢复本性。

演出结束后是JSF组织的晚宴，这是他们最熟悉的环节。大家默认这种场合是属于各种合照的，每当这种时候，羽生都是著名的5A风景名胜景点，等着和他合照的人络绎不绝，大有长城上那块“不到长城非好汉”的好汉碑意味，想拍一张没人在身边的照片都是十分的困难。

“诶！别吃了，你瞅你那肚子！”隋文静戳了戳身边那个一直在往盘子里添炸鸡翅和炸薯条的金博洋，阻止他把这些炸物往嘴里塞的动作。

“干啥？我肚子咋了？我吃了也不长肉，你看聪哥，他都不怕再长屁股我怕啥啊？”金博洋一反驳，无差别攻击到了一旁默默在吃东西的韩聪。

“你聪哥那是没救了，你不能自暴自弃啊！别吃了，还不去救救那谁。”隋文静眼神飞了又飞，明显地在提示金博洋让他关注一下那边被小妹妹们围城了的羽生，被这么一大群美女簇拥，在座的男士谁不羡慕？

哦，除了金博洋，他可能会酸。

“救他干嘛，这是礼仪环节，这时候把他拉走才会变成全民公敌，那些人一年也见不到他一次，怕啥啊？还怕合照的时候有妹妹吃他豆腐啊？”金博洋又偷偷塞了一根薯条进嘴，边嚼边说到。

“啧啧啧，真是大方，你看看这左拥右抱的。”隋文静咋舌，他们这桌的位置正好能看到他们合照时候的半侧面，看着羽生一左一右各站了一个俄罗斯小妹妹笑的眼睛都只剩一条缝了，隋文静免不得要替金博洋酸上一酸。

“左拥右抱也是绅士手，你看他全程举手举的，等下回去又要哭唧唧的说手臂好酸了，我还要给他揉，唉……”金博洋摇摇头，语气却很是欠揍，明晃晃的秀恩爱让隋文静差点上手揍他。

这还是金博洋口下留情了呢，如果隋文静知道金博洋想说的是:他也就对自己不是绅士手，其他人碰都不会碰，那隋文静可能会立刻暴走把金博洋直接打死，还都不会给他埋起来。

“呕……要吐了。你们两个的情趣能不能不要说的这么直白？”隋文静一副被荼毒的样子。

“那我要说什么？你们又不是没看到。”金博洋一副你反应太大了的谴责表情。

“你不怕照片发出去再传出来什么绯闻啊？到时候谁心里不爽谁自己知道。”隋文静撇嘴，想起来之前网上拿着羽生和小姑娘合照疯传绯闻的时候，金博洋差点气到要砸了手机，最后还是羽生“专程”从多伦多飞回来解释清楚他才消气。

“没事，反正我知道他不喜欢女的，其他人凑的再近都没关系。再说你没看见他唇角那一成不变的弧度，就差把‘我在营业’这四个大字写脸上了，谁能拿这种照片抄绯闻啊？

“你可别小瞧了这帮颠倒黑白的‘舌头’，没有的事都能给你捏造出来，更何况还是他这么个滑圈大新闻。”隋文静夹了一口西蓝花嚼着。

“那我就没办法了，让他自行解决，我负责解决他就行。”金博洋看着对方又和一个小萝莉拍完照后苦笑地转过头来和他对视一眼，很快地就转了回去。

金博洋继续解决盘子里的菜，隋文静一脸无奈并且表示自己不准备再吃一碗狗粮。

晚宴上的人吵吵嚷嚷的，大家酒过三巡，官方的人员上台准备开始抽奖。与往常只抽对应号码不同的是，这次的抽奖环节抽出的人有三次机会去转台上的转盘，这就意味着抽中了也未必一定可以拿到奖品。

这便勾起了大家的好奇心。

究竟台上的大奖能够花落谁家？

——tbc——


	2. （二）

主办方安排工作人员把部分抽奖的奖品搬上了台子，在场的都在抻着脖子看台上都有什么东西。

“诶？那个是不是化妆品啊？”江哥在一旁嘟囔着，一时间也看不清什么。

“嗯？有化妆品？什么牌子？让我看看？”隋文静听到化妆品眼睛一亮。

“姐啊，要不你让聪哥把你举起来看看？反正你俩挺熟练的，不举白不举……”金博洋在隋文静杀人的目光里逐渐小声。

再说下去他可能会死，被隋文静碎尸万段的那种。

“蓝色的盒子。”韩聪看见了盒子颜色。

“总不至于是雪肌精吧？”金博洋嘀咕着伸着脖子看礼物台。

“还真是雪肌精……”江哥看清楚了包装盒，但是不认得那是限量版。

“JSF果然名不虚传，这种羊毛也要薅，别告诉我他们今晚的奖品都是赞助商的，雪肌精有了，西铁城还会远吗？”隋文静忍不住吐槽到。

也不怪她对雪肌精不够喜爱，这个牌子的化妆品酒精含量太高，开瓶水就和开瓶二锅头一样，一般人受不了。

“怕是不远了，你看吧，那一堆。”韩聪看到了熟悉的黑色盒子，给隋文静指了指。

“我猜就是。诶，对了……”隋文静又捅了捅金博洋的腰，趁他痒的直躲的时候问到，“你家那个谁用雪肌精不？代言人都需要用产品的吧？他不是酒精过敏吗？那玩意他涂完不起反应？”

“他是不用，可是我用啊。”金博洋愉快地说。“厂商送他的套装他都送给我了。”

“那你骄傲个什么劲啊？又不是你的代言，感情有人送就了不起了？”隋文静撇嘴。

“这不是你先问我的嘛，再说了，他没代言雪肌精前我就在用了，这不是碰巧吗。”金博洋解释道。

“得得得，别说了，怎么说都是秀恩爱，别以为我看不出来。”隋文静将鄙视演绎到一定程度。

“我看你俩过一会儿又吵起来了，都收了神通吧，还不赶快看看能不能被抽到。”韩聪过来打圆场，生怕他俩一句不和又打起来。

金博洋最近可能是分隔两地有点躁动，恩爱秀起来没完，隋文静还不愿意放过他这小嘚瑟样，总觉得他是被人拐跑了还在替对方数钱，言语上总要说他两句才舒服。这不两个人现在碰面一句不合就是掐，还好他们都知道这是“相亲相爱”打嘴仗，不知道的还以为他俩有什么深仇大恨，吵的都快打起来了。

实际上还不是因为某个人肆无忌惮的秀恩爱。

偃旗息鼓且待下一回合见分晓的金博洋和隋文静两个人捏着自己手上的花体字小方卡纷纷在心底默念着好运。

开玩笑，白给东西谁不想要，即便是他们根本不缺雪肌精和西铁城，特别是金博洋。

他自己得的虽然并不是特别多，但羽生那里的西铁城手表可是不少，如果把送出去的那些都拿回来的话，足够办个西铁城小型展览的。

不过两个人都不是特别喜欢这个牌子的表罢了。

除了能认出来的赞助商产品外，还有一些单看包装也看不出模样的东西，他们也就没有去仔细地研究，至少要先被抽中号码才能有机会抽到那些礼物，没被抽中的话就只能看人家好运爆棚了。

金博洋在进门的时候就被羽生暗搓搓地拉住递过来一个号码，他仔细一看正合心意。

103，是他的生日，羽生大概是管主办方专门要了这个号码留给他的。

他指了指卡片又指了指羽生，羽生从口袋里拿出去自己的127晃了晃，金博洋偷偷笑了起来，原来不只是他喜欢用生日作为号码呀，羽生也要和他一样专门去找自己的生日数字留下来。

把卡片收到口袋里，金博洋和羽生分开走进大厅，这样才不引人注目。

台上已经上去了一位主持人，日语带英语说了一大堆，金博洋也就听了个大概，心思还在不远处那张桌子旁坐着的羽生身上。

今天他一身黑色西装十分合身，换衣服时候的领带还是他给打上的。他们两个的领带是同款不同样，区别只在于领带上面的花纹点点大小不一样而已。

金博洋出门常带的就是这条大圆点的领带，谁知道羽生把这条小圆点的给扯了出来，他明明有很多条其他颜色，譬如朱红色、宝蓝色那些比较方便搭西装，可羽生说其他的那几条都没带来，只让金博洋给他系这一条，两个人“无意”间又凑成了一对。

主持人已经抽了两个人上台，大屏幕上摇出来的号码让大家实名羡慕。

“诶？我这号我记得好像不是我自己拿的来着。”隋文静看着手上的号码突然叹气。

“嗯，聪哥给你拿的。”金博洋嘴欠的接了一句。他看到了韩聪随便从管理人员的手里抽了这两张号码牌递给隋文静的。

“我说怎么不中。”隋文静愤恨地盯着卡片，仿佛盯穿一个洞就会有好运降临了。

台上的两个人分别抽了三次奖，抱走了化妆品和耳机几样奖品，最惨的一次抽奖不过是中了小礼盒一个，等到下了台打开之后发现居然是一小块蛋糕。

蛋糕精致极了，但是和台上其他的奖品相比确实是不值一提，而且作为运动员，他们的饮食偶尔还是很有要求的，至少不能胡吃海塞，特别是蛋糕这种对女选手来说，是控制体重路上的一大杀器。

台上的主持人又开始重新摇号，大家纷纷屏住呼吸，等待她手落那一刻蹦出来的号码。

103！

“哇！”tc这一桌发出惊呼。

“天天！你中了！！”最先反应过来的也是隋文静，简直比她自己被抽到还要开心。

“天儿嘛，就是有这个命，小锦鲤果然名不虚传。”江哥也开心地说着。

“103号请上台。”主持人在前面点到他。

“那我去了！”金博洋拿着小卡片，偏过头看向不远处笑着鼓掌的羽生，一双眼眯成一条缝。

他对他眨眨眼，然后迈开步子上了台。

“恭喜博洋成为第三位幸运者。”主持人见他站定先用汉语寒暄了一句。

“谢谢。”金博洋接过话筒道了谢。

“请问一下博洋，这些奖品里有没有什么最想要的？”主持人继续问到。

“有机会被抽中就很开心了，奖品嘛……啥都行。”说完他开心地笑了起来，和多年前一样的羞涩可爱，让人移不开眼睛。台下不少主办方的相关人员见到他这样的笑容都免不了说上一句“卡哇伊”，金博洋的笑容和八重齿是日本人都免疫不了的东西，这当然也包含台下坐着的正主羽生。

不过他感叹可爱的时候还有些不开心。这么多人都在盯着金博洋笑容，他有种自己的宝贝被人觊觎了的感觉。

台下的人能听懂金博洋在说什么的也不多，不过对比他说了什么，大家更想知道他能抽中什么。

话不多说，金博洋已经站到了抽奖的机器前，只要他按下鼠标，身后打屏幕上挑动的字就会停止，那时候显示的是什么奖品，就是他获得的奖品了。

金博洋把手放到鼠标上，吸了一口气，轻轻地点了一下，大屏幕挑动的字符立刻停止了。

“哇～～”又是满场的惊呼。

金博洋急忙回头看向大屏幕，自己也倒吸了一口气。

无人机。

这个奖品在这一堆奖品中无异于是大奖一个，金博洋喜欢这些数码科技类的东西，对于这种无人机他并不陌生，作为奖品的这个牌子少说也能折合人民币5000元以上，确实不错。

而且这个奖品很对金博洋的胃口，他喜欢。

“啧啧啧，这叫啥？欧洲血统，一般人比不了。”隋文静看了看金博洋笑的开心，又瞥了一眼台下的羽生，看他笑出来一脸褶子，心底不由得吐槽着。

你们俩真不差这万八千的钱，至于嘛，笑成这样？？？

金博洋这小败家子在家安个赛车游戏模拟器就砸了小两万，你俩还差这么一个无人机吗？银行卡里的零头都够买几个了吧？

“这是羡慕不来的运气，锦鲤果然名不虚传。”韩聪也感慨了一句。

也是，当年GPF门票砸脸上的运气可不是谁都有的。

“恭喜博洋了，第一次抽就抽到这样的大奖，你可以冷静一下，然后抽下一次。”主持人将抽奖拉回正轨，提醒他。

金博洋点点头冷静了一下，随即启动了系统，后面的奖品字词长短不一，在大屏幕上不断地跳动。

随后，他按下停止按钮。

“现金大奖！恭喜博洋！”主持人惊呼，台下一片掌声。

“我的天啊，天天究竟有多红？现金奖这是直接给钱啊？可比那堆奖品实惠多了。”江哥看到这样的情况惊叹到。

“果然脸白就可以为所欲为，古人诚不欺我。”韩聪十分羡慕。

“哪个古人说的这话？”隋文静问。

韩聪没敢再吭声，脑子里滚动的都是“氪不改命，玄不救非”几个大字，这还是金博洋打游戏的时候教他的，他要不是怕死，早就送给隋文静了，只是他不敢罢了。

隋文静这明显是对这么好的运气眼馋了，只能通过质问搭档来疏解一下对自己脸黑的愤怒。

趁热打铁，金博洋很快就开始第三次的抽奖，这次他没多等，很快就按下了。

按照金博洋的运气，大家本以为有可能是其他大奖，可结果停到了“仙台特产”四个大字，这让大家想再次惊讶的希望落空了。

仙台特产这种安慰奖和刚刚小蛋糕的意义是一样的。

有工作人员匆匆赶来和主持人耳语几句，她点点头，工作人员便下去了。

“博洋的仙台特产要自己去后台领取，现在可以跟着我们的工作人员过去了。恭喜博洋抽中这么多大奖，下面我再抽一个幸运儿。”主持人控着场，把金博洋先请下去了。

金博洋下去之前装作不经意地看向台下，羽生的位置已经空了，并没有看到人。

这是去哪里了？他思考着，脚下却跟着工作人员走出了大厅，走向侧面的一个房间。

仙台特产？还至于这么神秘吗？

金博洋疑惑。

——tbc——


	3. （三）

“博洋先生，您的仙台特产就在里面，这边请。”工作人员把金博洋带到房间门口，这房间看起来更像是个临时休息室。

门被工作人员打开，他示意他进去，金博洋不好让人家久等，便抬腿迈进房间，还没来得及看仔细里面是是什么情况，身后的房门就被人关上了。

“嗯？搞什么？”金博洋回头看了一眼关的严严实实的门，十分不解。

“天天！”羽生的声音从里面传来，金博洋闻声只好迈开步子往里面走。

“羽生你怎么在这儿？”当他看到羽生熟悉的背影站在不远处的窗子旁，他脑袋上的问号更多了。

“恭喜天天获得仙台特产！”羽生转过来身前拿着一张纸，上面歪歪扭扭地写着仙台特产四个汉字，一看就是出自羽生之手。

“噗嗤……哈哈哈，你学汉字这么久了怎么还写的这么丑啊？”他爆笑。可是笑了笑他又觉得不太对劲。“等会，你这是啥意思？你们官方葫芦里卖的是啥药？”金博洋强行止住笑，就是脑子有点没转过来，不知道他们这是在干嘛。

羽生无奈地看着对方笑成那个样子，好不容易不笑了，又是那么多的问题。

“天天不是最后抽到了仙台特产吗？”羽生问。

金博洋点点头。

“那就没问题了，我，仙台的，特产！”羽生下巴一扬骄傲地说。

“合着抽了半天最后我抽到了一个你啊？”金博洋恍然大悟，这才明白是什么意思，难怪最后羽生会在这里等他。

“怎么了？天天抽到我不开心？”羽生放下手里那张纸，向前迈了两步，很自然地拉起他的手，放在手心里揉捏着。

“那倒不是，只不过你本来就是我的，这不等于浪费我一次抽其他奖的机会嘛，多不划算。”金博洋抬起另外一只手，手指轻轻戳着羽生的肩膀回答到。

“哦，其实也不算浪费，他们准备的特产是仙台牛舌，这可是实打实的礼品。这样吧，我就勉为其难亲自带你品尝一下最正宗的仙台牛舌好了。”羽生听到他说的那句“本来就是我的”十分受用，心情大好。

“真的啊？在哪？”金博洋刚刚也没吃几口，一门心思都在抽奖上，现在说起来肚子还饿着呢，有好吃的他当然开心。

可是他环顾了四周，这就是个普通的休息室，哪里有什么吃的的影子啊。

“天天不要心急，先把眼睛闭起来，我这就给你准备。”羽生说到。

“啧，吃个牛舌还这么麻烦，你们规矩真多。”金博洋嘟囔着，还真的以为他精心准备了牛舌要给他一个惊喜，嘴上虽然吐槽着，但还是乖乖地把眼睛闭上了，长长的睫毛都在随着眼睛微微抖动。

“牛舌……来喽。”羽生将他拉进怀里抱住，另一只手抬高他的下巴，对着微翘的淡粉色唇瓣便亲了下去。

“唔……”柔软的唇轻轻触碰，在随即加深的吸吮舔舐间，羽生牢牢地拥住他，他们的身体贴合的更加紧密。

都到这时候了，金博洋哪里还管的了什么牛舌什么特产，只能本能地勾住羽生的脖子，被迫承受他如火的热情。柔韧的舌灵活地敲开齿列，抵在他最爱的虎牙上流连，缠绵的深吻让他们交换着彼此的爱意，直到勾到他口中的软舌不断吸吮，金博洋才觉得这个牛舌确实非同一般。

两个人越吻越烈，可是这里实在不是一个适合他们进行下一步的好地方，羽生饶过他已经纠缠到无法灵巧反应的舌，又在他脸上啄了几口，这才依依不舍地放开，抱住他平复呼吸。

金博洋将头埋进他的颈窝喘息着，如果不是有羽生抱住他，可能这个时候他已经腿软到摔下去了。

“还好吗？”羽生偏过头吻了吻他的额角问到。

金博洋在他怀里点点头。

“那牛舌好吃吗？”羽生又问，语气里带着调笑。

回答的结果是被金博洋不轻不重地打了两巴掌在身上，整个人都羞得不行。

“我出来好久了，该回去了。”金博洋强迫自己拉开和他的距离，生怕毛手毛脚的那个人再吃他豆腐，这不刚刚才把不老实的手从他的衣服里揪出去。

“哦，那我也该回去了。”羽生说到。

“你说你出来这么久，万一抽号抽到你了呢？”金博洋问。

“抽到我就会有人替我上去了，反正我也不缺那些东西。”羽生回答到。

“哦……不对，等一下，我有个问题。”金博洋突然想到了什么，停下了转身要走的脚步。

“嗯？”羽生挑眉询问。

“仙台特产是你，那岂不是其他人抽到这个你也要给他们准备一份‘牛舌’大礼？”金博洋想到其他人会如他一样见到羽生，然后“品尝”牛舌，即便是他想象不出对面会是谁，但是只要想到这个画面，他就十分的不舒服。

“当然不是啦，你想什么呢？”羽生见他紧张的模样忍不住地笑到。“其他人的仙台特产，真的就是仙台特产，一盒子的仙台牛舌可以回家煮的那种，只有你的‘仙台特产’是我。”

“哦，这样啊，那我就放心了。”金博洋得到了合理的解释，很开心。

“放心了我们就走吧。”羽生亲昵地摸了摸他的头，打开了房门，两个人一前一后地走了出去。

为了不让别人看出什么，羽生让金博洋先回去，自己则是又多等了两分钟之后才回到位置上。

金博洋回到自己位置上时，隋文静激动的眼睛都在放光，根本没空理他有没有回来。

哦，原来是聪哥被抽到台上抽奖了，难怪自家老铁这么激动，好像是自己上去了一样。

“天儿，你这么半天不是去取特产了吗？东西呢？”江哥看他两手空空地回来，很是疑惑。

“啊？特产嘛……吃了。”金博洋急中生智地说。

“吃了？你吃啥了，嘴这么红？这是肿了吗？”隋文静这才分过来注意力看了他一眼。

“咳……哪有？吃特产的时候烫的！”金博洋咬着牙嘴硬地说到。

“啥特产啊，你这就吃完了？一个人吃独食？”大家都很惊讶，甚至台上聪哥抽了一套洗漱用品都没人管。

“就……仙台特产牛舌嘛……哎呀，又带不回来就只能吃了，我也想给你们带，可是只有一份我吃完了才回来，要不然也不能这么久……”金博洋说的很心虚，但是听起来好像又很正常，他自己差点都相信了。

“哦……”隋文静应了一声，但是一旁的江哥倒是看着他，若有所思。

最后韩聪抽中了一套化妆品，一套洗漱用品，最后还真抽了一块西铁城出来，几乎把这几大赞助商的产品一网打尽。

当韩聪满载而归之后，今天的抽奖就告一段落了。对于金博洋他们这几个来说已经是十分的幸运，在这种情况下他们这一桌居然能被抽中两个人上台，这种好运气着实地让其他人羡慕不已。

晚宴在这种愉悦的氛围里宣告结束，只等到明天来过记者见面会完毕，大家就可以留在日本旅游几天放松一下，这对他们来说才是冰演后的“正餐”。

记者见面会以日本选手为主，名义上是为了宣传冰演，可实际上却是为了给小选手铺路。羽生结弦自然是见面会上的C位选手，可是如果只有日本选手参加，对宣传也并不是很有利，所以双人方面邀请了隋韩两位选手，而金博洋也同样在邀请出席之列。

这倒是不用想什么原因，一方面是他深受日本冰迷的喜爱，另一方面也是因为羽生要求的。更何况怎么都要为中国选手准备翻译，所以带上他也不算麻烦。

见面会上排了很长的一排桌子，十几个或是现役或已退役的选手们按照主办方的安排，按照桌牌位置落了坐。

毫无疑问，C位的羽生坐在了最中间的位置，他的右手边是日本力捧的新小男单，依次坐着的则是冰演邀请而来的两位女单选手。

羽生的左手边则是金博洋，再往左就是隋文静和韩聪，还有一名翻译。

金博洋本人是很拒绝这样的位置安排，挨着羽生他固然开心，但是等他回去看微博就不知道上面会有多难听的话了。因为之前的种种舆论，他在公开场合一直都会有意避开羽生，这样对他们两个来说都方便一些，也免得再经历当年那些腥风血雨。更何况他们两个现在真的没有现役那些年那样坦荡，如果这时候叫他出去说他们两个没关系，他是肯定开不了这样的口。

不过既然已经安排好了，他也不至于说临时换位置，只能硬着头皮坐到羽生旁边，然后悄悄地挪一挪凳子，看起来是在靠近翻译，实际上是拉开了一点点和羽生的距离。

羽生看了他一眼，不着痕迹地把距离追平了还故意靠近他那个方向坐着，和旁边的小男单之间空下了几乎一个人的距离。

金博洋看着越来越靠近的他，脑子里只刷出来一个话题——＃羽生结弦与后辈不合＃。

可是在隋文静和韩聪的眼里，他俩仿佛要开公开恋情的新闻发布会，除了头顶上没明目张胆地打上一个囍字外，其他的都很像。

特别是羽生你那些暗搓搓的小动作，别以为他们看不出来你伸手帮天天调整面前的话筒是为了摸他的手，在大庭广众之下还做的这么明显，真不怕被人发现猫腻？这可全程直播呢！

他们倒是不知道，此时看完他们两个一起调整话筒视频的那些人，疯狂地在网络上刷着“认真的博洋和有爱的羽生互动中”的词条，甚至有人已经做出来动图放到了网上。看过他们互动的大家一边叫着博洋好可爱，一边夸着羽生帮助博洋好有爱心，他们两个同框简直是可爱＊n，特别是最后的相视一笑，被中二本性爆棚的日本观众编出花来吹捧，一瞬间热搜上了雅虎前三。

这些台上的人都不清楚，金博洋只是觉得坐在这么多摄像机和照相机下面，他笑的脸都僵了，表情管理好难，直到后来，他干脆就不笑了，还和以前赛后采访一样，双眼无焦距放空自己，任凭身边的人随便回答记者的问题，即便是哄堂大笑和他也没啥关系。

原以为记者会结束就是万事大吉，可谁知道在这种时候会出大事……

——tbc——


	4. （四）

记者见面会如期结束，大家在桌子前拍了一张合照，如果从背面看的话，c位那人绝对是羽生·双标只右手会绅士手左手不会·结弦。他左手牢牢地揽住金博洋的腰，两个人胯骨到外侧大腿几乎都要贴到一起了，而合照的时候他又状似随意地站着，可实际上头也偏了向金博洋那侧。他右手虚虚地放到后辈小男单的身后，连衣服都没擦到，就那样架着拍完了合照。羽生松开手时还不忘故意戳一手指头金博洋腰间的软肉，感受到他微微颤抖，这才松开手。

在满是镜头的现场，金博洋敢怒不敢言，甚至脸上都不敢表现出来一点其他情绪，只能微笑着迅速偏过头瞪了羽生一眼，可对方笑眯眯地看着他，满脸写着故意。

过分！

原以为大家拍完合照之后就可以一起离开了，就在他们准备退场的时候，从韩聪的左手边窜出来一个女孩子，奔着羽生就冲了过来。

“Hanyu！I love you！”那个女孩嘴里喊着，直直地向羽生的身上扑，事发突然，在场的人还都没反应过来，那个女孩就已经两三步到了台前。

最先反应过来的还是羽生身边的金博洋。

开玩笑，有人觊觎他老公他还能无动于衷？金博洋后退了一小步挡在了羽生的身前，他们两个相距本来就不远，几乎都是贴在一起的，现在他更是直接把人护到了身后。

可那个女生冲过来的时候根本就没有看到金博洋的动作，还是按照原来的位置冲了过来，结果力道太大，撞到了金博洋的身上。

羽生眼疾手快地从背后环住金博洋，就这样，两个人因为那个女孩子的冲击力而向后撞上了台上的桌椅。

金博洋被羽生抱在怀里护在身前，摔倒的时候也是如此，他除了被那个女孩子撞了一下之外，基本上没有什么问题，可身下垫着的羽生就有些不太好，他整个后背都撞在了桌子上，倒下时还用自己的身子护住身前的人，加上他这么一个人的重量，背后的撞击力度确实不小。

事情发生只在转瞬之间，羽生和金博洋双双被撞倒时在场的人都惊呆了。

“天儿？羽生？你俩咋样了？”隋文静离得最近，这时候也不管淑不淑女了，一把就把那个冲过来的女孩子推开，伸手就要去扶金博洋他们两个。

“快！保安！把她控制住，快叫医生和救护车！快点！”韩聪在一旁喊到，却也急得不敢伸手。

摄像机和照相机还在闪，记者们肯定不会放过这个大新闻，场上乱糟糟，几个人几乎揉成一团。

那个女孩子很快就被保安制住了，这边金博洋迅速爬起来急忙去看羽生。

不知道他摔的怎样，谁都不敢胡乱搬动他，金博洋蹲在一旁抓着他的手，快要急哭了。

“没事没事，我没事。”羽生安慰着周围的人，悄悄地捏了捏金博洋的手指，表示他没什么大事。

韩聪往附近凑了一步，挡住了他们两个牵着手的小动作。

很快，附近的救护车到了，医生来把羽生扶起来架到担架上，连带着金博洋被一起送去了医院。

金博洋也被按着检查了一遍，除了手肘被擦破了一点皮之外就没什么大事了，羽生要比他严重一些，背上有大面积擦伤，可能还会有被撞出来的污血，虽然问题不大，但是为了避免出现什么撞击的后遗症，医院还是需要留他观察一段时间。

主办方当时就跟了负责人过来，等他们检查结束之后听从了医院的建议，让他们两个暂时都留在医院里观察休息几小时，为了方便照顾，就送到了同一个病房。

他们两个在病房里休息，外面的舆论却炸了锅。羽生和金博洋在记者见面会现场被人扑倒受伤送去医院的事，在他们离开后的五分钟之内，挤掉了原本应该占据头版头条的记者见面会的内容。

各家报纸和新闻媒体都怕自己的第一手消息发的晚于其他家，所以都只是匆匆忙忙地说了一声事情经过，至于被带走的那个人是什么身份又为什么要做这么危险的事，媒体记者们都还不知情。

羽生和金博洋双双被送去医院的消息在新闻媒体上一公布，就引起了轩然大波。一个是国宝级的运动员，一个是他们眼里可爱的宇宙之孙，哪个都是心头肉，结果因为一个突然冲出来的人都被送了医院，他们怎么能不气？

他们吵着让冰演官方给一个说法，特别是这种威胁到他们运动员人身安全的人是怎么混进去。

很快，官方就公开发布了声明。那个女孩子是羽生的狂热粉丝，这次是借了朋友的证件混进来的，目的只想见羽生一面，结果因为媒体们都在拍照，所以她凑到了前排，趁大家都不注意的时候冲出来，打算抱一下羽生，结果没想到撞倒了金博洋和羽生两个人。官方对此表示已经教育了这个粉丝，而且羽生他们二人也送到了医院检查，确定没有大问题，接下来的其他活动他们一定吸取教训，加强检查，避免这种事情再发生。

这件事简而言之，就是一个脑残粉做了一件狂热事，最后还伤到了人，不过对广大关心这件事的冰迷来说，他们不太关心官方会怎样处理，他们只关心受伤的人现在怎样了。

大家纷纷谴责那个女孩子，不过好在媒体们在放出照片时只有摔倒的他们两个，并没有放出来关于那个人的照片，否则隔着地域大家都想把那个人拎出来暴打一顿了。

这边网上舆论讨论到一个高峰，逐渐便降了下来，而医院那边，羽生刚刚休息。

金博洋和他被安排到同一个病房观察，可金博洋确实是没什么大事，手肘上擦破的皮连药都没让人上，只是消毒处理了一下，他担心的是羽生背上的伤，所以把人安顿好了，又给他掖好被角，让他睡上一觉自己才肯休息。羽生拗不过他，只能听话地闭上眼，没一会儿便睡着了。

他当然知道羽生这两天因为冰演任务重而没太睡好，今天提起精神参加记者见面会本来是期待结束后可以好好的放松一下，结果却遇到了这么个事。他俩的伤虽然不重，但是受到的惊吓却不少，所以这个时候是最需要休息的。

金博洋偷偷叫了韩聪来帮他看护睡着的羽生，自己便轻手轻脚地离开了病房。

这边羽生没睡多久就醒了过来，转过头看向一旁的病床却扑了个空，他疑惑地看向四周，只有门口的凳子上坐着抱着手机打字的韩聪，看起来咬牙切齿十分生气的模样。

“韩选手你怎么了？不舒服吗？”羽生开口问到。

“没事，骂人呢！嗯？你醒了？”韩聪这才反应过来，抬头看了一眼羽生。

“嗯，天天呢？”羽生问。

“说是出去有点事，就把我叫来看着你了，你哪里有不舒服吗？”韩聪收起手机过来问羽生的情况。

“放心，我没事。”羽生笑了笑。“刚刚韩选手说……在骂人？”他好奇的问。

“哦，也没什么就是你们俩受伤的事，网上说的不太好听，我就说了两句。”韩聪掩饰着，他怎么忘了眼前这个人是有多记仇啊，怎么能当着他的面说之前那些话呢？

“这样啊？说什么了？我可以看看吗？”羽生一副我希望你能老老实实告诉我的表情。

他怎么能猜不到，能够让韩聪生气跑到网络上去骂人，那肯定是有人对天天有什么不满了，否则他不会这么生气的。

“这……”韩聪迟疑。

“我保证看过就忘了，不会生气，你放心。我也不会告诉天天你给我看过这些东西的。”羽生保证。

“行吧。”韩聪知道自己不交出手机，羽生是不会放过他的，现在他受伤了他最大，如果照顾不好羽生，他绝对是吃不了兜着走。

“就是这个，你自己看吧，别说是我告诉你的，特别是在天天面前。”韩聪叮嘱到。

“嗯嗯。”羽生乖巧地点头只为了知道发生了什么。

不过当他看到那些话的时候，他才知道，有些怒火不是自己想控制就能够控制的。

【我的贝贝，我的心肝，怎么受伤了呢？周围的人怎么没一个人保护他呢？】

【没人保护zuzu也就算了，金某人还直接拉我家zuzu做垫背的！】

【如果不是金19，牛牛也不能伤成那个样子，还不是为了他，我们牛牛才会受这份罪，心疼死我了。】

【金姓男单现役的时候就吸我们贝贝的血，蹭他热度，怎么退役了还坑他？他有没有良心啊？】

【我朋友告诉我zuzu受伤了，我课都上不下去了，太难受，看他那样我就想哭，以前谁都欺负他，现在退役了也不放过他，JSF能不能做个人，少安排他和这些乱七八糟的人混在一起不行吗？】

【为国拉瓜一直不都那样吗，每次都要挨着zu，这次怎么没见他挺身而出啊？我看了视频，是他后退才把我zu撞倒的，他是故意的吧？】

【woc！金＊＊能不能离远点，柚子碰到他就没好事，他不是退役了吗？还出来蹦跶啥？】

【我牛就是脾气太好了，所以总有人不要脸贴上来，这次还害他受伤，金某人你要是有良心就应该给我牛道歉！】

羽生不看还好，越看越生气，甚至还有人在网络上破口大骂，将整件事的责任归咎于金博洋和JSF，甚至连阴谋论都写成了小作文。

什么JSF看不上他，所以安排天天给他使绊子，有人说天天本来不在邀请名单上，是他自己硬贴上来的，还有些人根本不提是那个私生粉的问题，好像他摔倒都是金博洋后退故意撞的他，很大一部分人被煽动，甚至连发布会上发生这件事的过程都没有看完整，就跑到网络上谴责金博洋，甚至把“金博洋给羽生结弦道歉”的话题刷上了热搜。

热搜下面的舆论风向完全变了，他们说的话都是在歪曲事实，有几个人拿着不甚清晰的背面照片和动图在为那个粉丝洗白，说她没有碰到两个人，全都是天天假摔才连累的羽生，这一条微博被大量转发，下面的骂声一片，还有人艾特了天天的账号，对他进行骚扰，看到这个羽生几乎要被气炸，如果不是知道天天关闭账号私信，他都能想象的到他私信一定会被谩骂他的人塞满。

羽生脸沉了下来，一副山雨欲来的味道。

——tbc——


	5. （五）

羽生拿着韩聪的手机越看越气，想反驳却又气到不知道要从哪里说，他觉得每一条说的都不对，想要纠正他们的观点，他不需要他们这样通过颠倒黑白而维护自己，更不需要他们恶意辱骂天天。

韩聪见他脸色变的很难看，一时间有点骑虎难下。

“我说……羽生啊，要不你就不要看了，这个东西就是网上的人乱说，你不要当真。”韩聪见他越来越黑的脸，实在是没办法，开口劝慰到。

“我可以回复他一句吗？用这个账号。”羽生抬头突然问了韩聪一句。

“啊？？哦，可以，你用吧。”韩聪点点头。这个是他的小号，和他本人没什么关联，一般人就算看得出是小号，也不会有什么人知道背后是谁的。

羽生点着屏幕，很快就把想说的话发出去了，然后他又继续刷着词条下面的话。

一旁看着他的韩聪在没有手机求助又不知所措的时候，救命的金博洋终于回来了。

“嗯？你们干嘛呢？”金博洋推开门看见韩聪一脸担忧地看着床上玩手机的羽生，一时间有些不解。

这俩人干啥呢这是。

“啊？没干嘛。”韩聪被金博洋吓一跳，直起身子看着羽生。

趁着金博洋转身关门的空挡，羽生这才把手机递回给韩聪。

“你回来了，那我就回去了，小隋还有事找我呢。”韩聪是怕羽生再往下看到什么不该看的内容持续暴走，还是趁着金博洋不知道的时候快点跑。

“哦，那好吧，谢谢聪哥。”金博洋放下手里的东西，并没看到羽生交还手机的动作，很自然地以为羽生拿的是自己的手机。

韩聪溜的很快，他总觉得自己给羽生手机看微博里的那些消息就是个错误。羽生那么在乎金博洋，怎么会允许那么多人在网络上骂他？

等等！他突然想知道羽生用他的账号发了什么，于是从口袋里拿出手机，开锁之后点开微博，差点把手机丢出去。

这才短短的几分钟，他的评论数就已经两位数了。这让韩聪十分疑惑，羽生用他的账号究竟评论了什么？怎么这么会有多人回复？

他点开那几十条评论，眼前一黑。

全都是羽生的粉丝，一水水的都在冷嘲热讽，更有甚者已经开始骂人了，他点进去看了一眼羽生发送了什么评论，感觉自己这个账号真的不能要了。

【博洋并没有伤害羽生，他们关系很好，你们说的都是假的，你们才应该给博洋道歉。】

这种东西评论出去，他不会被反驳死也快被骂死了。

韩聪觉得心很累。

他看到一条回复羽生那句话的评论还算是理智，所以就点开对方回答了一句，结果怎么也发不出去。他仔细一看，原来就因为羽生那一句话，他这个账号被超话给屏蔽了。

正当他觉得这个世界有些疯狂，羽生超话屏蔽羽生发言这种事他本来以为只能当笑话听，可没想到居然真的发生了，这让他有些哭笑不得。

这都是什么神奇故事。

正当他还在怀疑人生的时候，下方私聊里弹出一条提醒，他在某条微博下评论的【博洋没有伤害羽生……】那条评论被博主删除并拉黑，他的账号被停止评论3天……

韩聪突然觉得如果给他机会再来一次，他一定不会答应金博洋过来医院帮他照顾羽生的。

谁爱来谁来！

韩聪离开后病房里就剩下了金博洋和羽生两个人，羽生手上拿着手机不断的在点击着什么，金博洋看了他一眼，把刚刚放到一边的东西拿过来。

“你现在感觉怎么样？背上还疼吗？”金博洋坐到一边的凳子上问他。

“嗯？”羽生这才舍得把眼睛从手机屏幕上移开。“天天，我身体没事，应该可以回家了。”他挤出来一个笑容，可实际上难看的很。

羽生没有照镜子，所以他不知道自己现在的表情有多难看，紧锁的眉一看就是有事，金博洋伸出手去抽他的手机，羽生眼疾手快地把手放到身侧，让金博洋扑了个空。

“给我看看。”金博洋伸出手来要他的手机。

“没什么好看的啊，我就是在处理协会那边的事，马上就好。”羽生胡诌着。

“哦……”金博洋懒得和他计较，自顾自地收回手，把怀里抱着的小纸袋子拿过来放到羽生的腿上。“给你的。”

“这是什么？”羽生看了一眼没有动。“我不想要礼物，天天趁我睡着的时候一声不吭就出去了，我醒来没见到天天很不开心。”

金博洋见他那个模样忍不住想笑，这哪里是快三十岁的退役老男单啊，分明是一个七八岁耍脾气的小孩子。他见羽生受伤大家心情都不好，所以想着把羽生哄的开心一点，其他人的日子也好过些。况且他知道这附近有一家甜品店做甜品特别好吃，一直是羽生喜欢的，这才趁羽生休息的时候跑出去给他买上一份。可是他却没想到羽生耍脾气的原因竟然是他出去了没有和他说一声，拜托，那时候他还在睡觉诶。

“我给你买了喜欢的草莓，这下可以开心了吧？”金博洋看着他问。

羽生的情绪其实还没有从网络上的舆论中缓和，他还是很不高兴。

“我才不喜欢草莓。”

金博洋看着他叹了口气，拿来袋子放到床旁的柜子上，身子向前趴下去，抱住羽生的腰，头刚刚好贴到他肚子上，他知道他要的不是吃的，是他的拥抱。

“好啦，我没事，今天的事情就是个意外，你要是不喜欢，我们以后再也不参加这种见面会了。我又没有受什么伤，不要这样愁眉苦脸的。而且你也不用自责，觉得我是因为你才进医院的，相反我还觉得是我没有拦住那个女孩子才让你伤成这样，这不，给你买了好吃的赔罪你还不要，你连最喜欢的草莓小熊都不要了吗？”金博洋声音埋在他的身上闷闷的，可是羽生却听的十分清楚，胸膛的鼓动和汹涌的情感包裹着他，在金博洋的喃喃细语中化成一室的温柔。

他要啊，他怎么会不要，这是他爱人的满怀深情他怎么能辜负？

“天天，草莓小熊再好吃也比不了你，只要有我在，谁也不可以伤害你。”羽生将人揽住，一下下地顺着他的背。

最后，那块甜点以一种极其甜蜜的方式消化于两人的唇齿之间，羽生觉得这是他到现在为止吃的最甜腻的一块蛋糕，当然，有天天在他身边，以后的日子只会比现在更甜。

羽生收拾好自己的心思，等到金博洋睡了之后，他切换到金博洋的微博账号，里面塞满了对他的艾特——羽生一直缠着金博洋，直到他睡着都没有机会看见自己的微博，那个鲜红色的数字自然还留在上面。

羽生点开，入眼的内容只比他下午看到的更加过分。他没有心情理会，他知道自己动用这个账号的目的，金博洋对他的坦诚与账号密码的完全共享不是让他欣赏自己的粉丝们有多么恶劣地对待他的爱人，他还有更要紧的事做。

他静下心来先用日语写下自己想说的话，然后用翻译器翻译过来，最后再按照日常和天天说话的方式调整一下，粘贴到微博里。随后他抬起胳膊举着手机拍了一张照片，上传，发布。

然后他退出账号，关掉手机，转过身子面向金博洋侧躺，温柔地看着他平稳呼吸下的安稳睡颜，心满意足地闭上眼睛睡觉。

明天他们就可以离开这里回家了，他会好好照顾金博洋的。

半夜还没睡着觉的江哥百无聊赖地刷着手机，微博刷新后金博洋的微博出现在了他的界面，江哥揉了揉眼睛还以为自己看错了，结果一句“哎我的妈呀”吓得直接把手机都丢出去了。

他在黑暗里把手机捡起来，按开床头的灯，重新点开金博洋的微博，逐字逐句地念了两遍他的微博正文，然后看了看下方的配图，松了一口气。

还好还好，第一眼他还以为这俩人今天被私生粉吓到要公开出柜以保平安呢。如果真是这样，那只能会死的更惨，一辈子都别想提平安两个字。

唉，孩子大了，随他们吧。老父亲江哥心累地又看了一遍金博洋的账号，确定不是盗号了才退出微博。

狂风暴雨也要等明天他们睡醒了自己面对吧，希望羽生不要被金博洋抓起来打死，私用账号还发这么多既肉麻又表态的话，也不知道协会那边会不会头秃。

羽生用金博洋的微博账号发了一大段文字，底下的配图是身在医院羽生的大半张脸，还有不远处病床上熟睡的金博洋。

金博洋的天天:

大家好！我是羽生结弦。今天的事我很抱歉，因为我的原因导致一些不理智的朋友影响了见面会，也影响到博洋选手的身体健康，我非常内疚。博洋选手是我生命中十分重要的人，这次他因为保护我而受伤，我还没有找到机会向他致歉，就发现网络上有些朋友以喜欢我的名义在影响博洋的个人形象，在这里我用博洋的账号告诉大家，我和他之间不分彼此，一些朋友对他的恶意就是对我的恶意，请不要打着为了我的旗号来伤害博洋，博洋也不需要向我道歉，他对我的保护和照顾才是我应该找寻机会报答他的。博洋睡了，希望他可以有一个好梦，我只想明天在网络上能够看到大家和我一样对博洋的感谢，而不是诋毁。请大家不要打扰博洋的生活，请尊重我的朋友，谢谢！

羽生結弦

羽生这些话说的虽然有些磕磕绊绊，但是基本表达清楚了自己的意思，配图更是在证明他发这个的时候金博洋已经睡觉了，并不是金博洋冒充他发的，而且背景是在医院，足以见得照片的真实性，羽生发这些简直是用心良苦。

江哥不是没看到网络上发酵的舆论，苦于他们都是不能随便在微博发表言论的情况，就算是用小号去发言，也会落得和韩聪今天被拉黑被禁言的下场，这样他们根本没有办法将事实表达出来，还是羽生这一下来的最痛快。

正主都发声了，粉丝还折腾什么？不打脸吗？那些口口声声说天天害羽生的人，脸有没有被打肿？

江哥关掉屏幕放下手机，这些事，不归他管，他也管不了，还是睡觉吧。

至于这条微博第二天被金博洋看到时，他也不过只是看了羽生一眼，虽然对他私自用自己的大号说这个有些不高兴，但是看他句句都是维护自己，心下也是十分开心，其他的，也就不太重要了。至于协会那边，现在的他们也不太会被管控，大不了就是做个检讨，不算是大事。

网络上的舆论风向随着羽生的发声而发生了变化，更多人则是在分析为什么羽生能够在金博洋不知情的前提下拿到他的账号，他们之间又有什么不能说的秘密？苦于羽生没有公开账号，再多的舆论也不会真正的接触到他，而金博洋那边因为羽生说过不允许再打扰他，所以他们也有些收敛，那些问题都只能没有答案地憋在肚子里。

金博洋其实是不在意这些的，他在意的是窝在他怀里趴着不起来一直在说想让自己陪他睡觉的那个大尾巴狼！等他好起来，他一定会把人踹下床，他说到做到！

——END——


End file.
